Son Goku (DBS Manga)
Son Goku, also known as Goku: Super or Chou Goku, is the manga counterpart of Son Goku in the Dragon Ball Super manga. Differences In term of transformation, Chou Goku doesn't use Super Saiyan Blue as frequently as his anime counterpart does during Goku Black Saga and can still use Super Saiyan God whenever he wants after Resurrection "F" while his anime counterpart starts using God form during the Tournament of Power Saga. While Goku in the anime learns how to joint Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-Ken Art together, Chou Goku learns how to attain the completed state of Super Saiyan Blue. In term of intellect, while Chou Goku is just as naive as his anime counterpart, Chou Goku's role as a father had improved as he displays disappointment in Gohan for abandoning martial arts to become a scholer, and acknowledge how dangerous is Goku Black and gave up his turn as he told Vegeta to finish him off immediately. Goku can also know the meaning of irony as Beerus scolds him for thinking about food then want to go to Bulma's place to eat, which Goku displays annoyances. Goku was also much more concern about the Universe being erased and admitted he didn't expected that (while anime Goku doesn't show concern and is only happy because he can fight stronger opponents) In term of power, Chou Goku as Completed Super Saiyan can fight Merged Zamasu in equal ground and might've best Toppo if he was given the chance to enter the Completed state. Powers And Techniques Chou Goku retains the same abilities as his anime counterpart prior to the Tournament of Power. He also gain new techniques that anime Goku didn't gain or had gain later in the tournament. 'Advance Ki Technique' *'Super Saiyan God-to-Blue Switch: '''A special technique invented by Vegeta during ''Goku Black ''Saga. With this technique the user stays in Super Saiyan God form and only in the instant that they attack or defend, transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. It is done with such speed that their adversary barely notices the transformation happen. By doing this the user is able to store the power of Super Saiyan Blue and then let it explode when needed. *Hakai'': 'Translated as "Destruction", it is a technique common by the God of Destructions where they channel all their God Ki into their palm, aim at the target and invoke "Destruction", thus completely erasing the target to non-existence, even spirits. Goku mimicked this from Beerus and used it in his Completed Super Saiyan Blue state against Merged Zamasu. However, it is not mastered due of Goku's status as mortal, so the process is slow and drains a huge amount of Ki; thus allowing the corrupted Potara Warrior to use Mia as a human shield, forcing Goku to cancel his attack. Transformations *'Saiyan Beyond God: 'Goku's new base form after mastering the power of Super Saiyan God in his base form. In this state, Goku can invoke the power of Super Saiyan God but he cannot utilize God ''Ki and other attributes of the God state. *'''Super Saiyan Full Power *'Super Saiyan 2' *'Super Saiyan 3' *'Super Saiyan God' *'Super Saiyan Blue' *'''Completed Super Saiyan Blue: '''A state where Goku seals all the God Ki into his body, thus able to use the maximum power of Super Saiyan Blue without consuming so much stamina. However, if he lacks focus, the God Ki will violently explode out of the body and potentially kill Goku. It is a counterpart of Blue: Kaio-Ken x20.